Muv-Luv Schwarzesmarken: Zangetsu Chronicles
by berserkerzero7
Summary: He vowed to defend them, his family and all he could save. He vowed to change and save this god forsaken world from the BETA. He was weak and powerless. But the will of Helheim thought other wise. Now armed with the power of a rider, he will change the course of Humanities fate. For he is Zangetsu, he who is autherized by the divine providance!
1. Prologue: Birth of Zangetsu

**I don't own Kamen Rider Series or Muv luv. All are owned by their respective creator, publishers and ECT.**

 **(Melon)**

 **AN: Before reading, I want to warn you guys to have knowledge of the Muv Luv Alternative universe to know its history. Since this is the first prologue I won't delve in the history in depth.**

 **(Melon)**

 **Prologue 1: The birth of Zangetsu**

 **Third person POV:**

One night of 1980, on a snowy forest, a family was running for their lives, escaping from their pursuers. It was cold and dark yet they kept running. "Keep running Lise!" One of them spoke.

He was a young man in his teens, with red messy hair and greens eyes. The boys name is Theodor Eberbach. "Yes, Onii-chan!" The one who spoke was a girl, who Theodor was holding her hand tightly. The girl has a slim figure, blonde long hair tied with a ribbon and blue eyes. This girls name is Lise Hohenstein. Theodor's adopted little sister.

The last of the in the family were Lise and Theodor's father, Thomas Hohenstein and their mother. "Don't stop you two, just keep running, were almost at the wall!" Their father yelled out then gunshots were fired by their pursuers, the Official state security service of the German Democratic Republic, the STASI.

The pursuers started shooting at their direction. But due to the darkness almost all of their shots missed. But one of the bullets was able to hit at Thomas leg. "Arg!" he cried out in pain and fell on the snow filled ground.

"Dear!" their mother said and had caught the attention of Theodor and Lise. "Daddy!" Lise cried out and run straight to her father. Their father looked at Lise and then to Theodor. "Theodor, take Lise and run!" he asked, no begged to his adopted son.

His mouth hanged open in shock. He looked over to his mother who had the same expression as the father. He then looked at her little sister, who was crying her eyes out. He clenched his hand and then grabbed her hand. "We need to go Lise!" he then started to pull her up. Yet her sister struggled from his grip.

"But…!" she looked back at her parents her tears never stopping. Theodor then pulled her harder. "We need to run! RUN!" Eventually she complied and started to run with her brother. _"Run, run!"_ Theodor yelled in his mind.

Then Lise was grabbed by one of the Stasi officers. "Onii-chan!" Theodor quickly turned to his sister, but was met by another Stasi soldier, who punched him in the gut. "Arg!" Theodor cried out in pain and fell to the ground while clutching his stomach.

"Onii-chan!" her sister called out to him while struggling from the soldiers grasp. "Damn it… let her go!" Theodor said and the soldier kicked him in the face. "Theo! Heinze Axmann you…!" Thomas looked over to one of the soldiers in the group. The man was quit tall, with red slick black hair and ember colored eyes. This man's name is Heinze Axmann.

Heinze looked over to Thomas and gave in a sadistic grin. "You have brought this upon yourself, traitor. And it is the Stasi's duty to eliminate people like you." Thomas could do nothing but glare at him.

Heinze sight was then placed over to Theodor, who was struggling to get up. He then laughed at his futile attempt. "Alright bring everyone back to base!" he ordered and every one of his soldiers followed his command without question.

Theodore could only watch as the Stasi were taking his family. His eyes darted to his sister who, up till now, was still struggling from the soldiers grasp while crying out to him. _"This can't end like this, why, why can't I fight back?!"_ He desperately cursed himself. _"WHY!?"_

"Well as you are now, you simply just can't." His eyes shot open and started to look around and what he saw left him speechless. Everyone was frozen, not like frozen in ice, but frozen like time had stopped for them. "You know kid it's really rude to ignore people."

He then looked over to his side and saw a strange man wearing some strange clothing, but could tell that he was of Japanese descent. **(AN: Basically Sagara's clothing for his show. Considering it's the 80's our modern clothing would be strange to them.)** "Who…?" was all Theodore could say until the strange man gave him a whimsical smile.

"Ah, I should introduce myself first. My name is Sagara. It's nice to meet you face to face Theodor Eberbach." Theodore looked at the smiling man in confusion. "How do you know my name?" In response Sagara had put his hand under his chin and adopted a thinking pose.

"Well… let's just say I've been observing you and found you quiet interesting." Theodore continued to look at the man until he realized his situation. "Wait! What is going on?! Why is everyone frozen like statues!? And who the hell are you! He yelled and Sagara scrunched his brow and gave him a confused look.

"I already told you my name is Sagara." Theodore gained an annoyed tick mark and was about to yell at Sagara, but stopped when he raised both his hands in a surrendering manner. "Okay, okay calm down kid. Bottom line I froze time in order to talk to you and assist you." Sagara explained and Theodore looked at him like he was crazy.

His rational mind could not accept his claims, but given what has happened Theodore gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay let say I believe you. What reason could you have on helping me?" he asked while Sagara's smile grew and leaned over to Theodore.

Theodore stepped back from his sudden action. "Like I said, I'm interested in you." Theodore didn't say a word. Sagara then took out something from his inner pocket and threw it over to Theodore. He acted fast and caught the object that Sagara threw.

He stared at the strange object in wonder. It was some short of enlarge belt buckle with a knife like lever on its side. "What is this?" he asked. Sagara then started to explain to him about it. "It's called a Sengoku driver. Place it in front of your waist and see what happens." Theodore did so and a yellow belt appeared and securing it in place. The blank slate on the belt then glowed and a face plate materialized. The image that appeared was an image of a white armored helmet with a darker white background. His eyes widened in surprise and once more looked at Sagara.

"That my little friend is something that could help change your fate and of the world." Sagara explained and Theodore looked at him in wonder. "To change my fate and the world?" Sagara had yet again given a smile. "Yah, a power to save your family, a power to even take back your world and defeat these so called BETA'S. I have to tell you I have never seen a more sorry excuse of an existence than these BETA'S."

That had left Theodore speechless. A power to defeat the BETA! A force that had eradicated six billion lives! Something like this was given to him for free! He then gave Sagara a distrustful look. "You're just giving this power to me? What's the catch?" Sagara didn't lose his smile at his distrustful question.

"Oh no there's no catch. I just want you to rock the world to its core." Theodore closed his eyes in deep thought. If what he say is true. Then this will be a bloody path. His eyes opened with determination, a look with no conviction at all. "Fine I will accept this burden. I will save my Father, my mother and Lise… and I will change this god forsaken world!"

Sagara then started to laugh in joy at his declaration. "I knew you would be interesting! Oh and by the way, catch!" Just like with the driver he threw another item at him. Theodore caught it and once again looked at it in wonder.

The item had an appearance of a silver and black lock and had the image of a green melon and the number LS-4 was labeled at the center. "That my friend is what we call a lockseed. Without it the Sengoku driver is but worthless."

Theodore looked at the lockseed, examining all its inches. "Now last thing before I go. To use it press the button on its side and once the shaft is unlocked, place it on the driver and lock it in place. Then use the cutting blade. There the magic will happen."|

Theodore nodded at his instruction. "Good bye for now Theo-kun and do please make thing interesting." Sagara then vanished in a pale green light. Theodore then looked back to his frozen family and soldiers. Slowly they all started to move.

"Onii-chan!" was the first thing Theodore heard and saw that everyone started to move like nothing had happened. Theodore then glared at Heinze. "Let them go you Stasi dog!" his demand had caught Heinze by surprise. Not only him. His sister, his parent and every soldier had stopped, shocked and confused on what Theodore said.

"What did you say?" Heinze began his left eye twitch in irritation. "Onii-chan?" her sister voiced out her worry and confusion. "I said, let them go and I will let you live dog." Heinze paused for a while and started to laugh. Not only him but all of his men started to laugh with him. For his family had looked at him like he was crazy.

"That was good one kid. For that laughable joke, I'll lessen your torture huh?" Theodore gave him an icy smirk and raised the melon lockseed for everyone to see. "What's that, a toy? You think a toy will stop us?" Theodore didn't responded and was about to unlock the lockseed, until he heard his sister. "Onii-chan?" He then gave her a smile. Reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

"Don't worry Lise. I'll end this now." And with that he pressed the button on the lockseed. And for some strange reason he spoke a word that felt so right to say when he activated the lockseed. "HENSHIN!"

" **MELON!"**

The shaft on the lockseed opened and a zipper like portal had appeared above him. Everyone gasp in fright when a giant metallic melon came down from the portal. Even Heinze gapped like a fish on what had transpired. "What the hell is that?!" One of the soldiers said.

"Your death." Was all Theodore said and he placed the melon lockseed on the driver and locked the shaft.

" **LOCK ON!"**

Then a horn like sound was heard. The sound was like the warring state horn used by the Japanese. Theodore grasped the cutting blade and pushed it down.

" **SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

The lockeseed was sliced open. The upper part that remained attached on the driver, bared the image of a sliced melon while the bottom half depicted a melon based shield.

The melon arms dropped over him. His little sister had screamed in shock when the melon arms fell on her brother. Thinking something that heavy would had crushed him. But to her relief it safely landed on his shoulders.

A liquid like energy came from the melon arms and started to cover his body. Then it materialized a white body suit. The gauntlets and greaves gleamed gold with black lines rising up from his arms and legs. The metallic melon then began to unfold. The front section came together in green plating with gold accent. The sides folded together to form shoulder plating, but remained slightly apart to mimic spikes.

The reveled helm have sported large melon base eyepiece with a silver mouth plate and a gold crescent moon on the forehead. The helmet attached was designed like a melon skin with gold sliding like a samurai helm and a melon stem on the top.

A flash of light appeared over his left arm, creating a large shield with a golden center ending in a crescent moon with gold sliding and around disk on the top. The rest was covered with the same melon skin texture. This was the Melon defender.

The last one was a sword attached on his side. The sword bore Japanese design with its sword guard bearing an appearance of a gun. This sword is called the Musou Saber. Theodore is now Kamen rider Zangetsu.

Theodor started to study his armor. He related it to the samurai armor of Japan. A thought went through his mind. _"What's with the entire Japanese theme? First the lockseed and now the armor."_

While in deep thought Zangetsu failed to see one of the soldiers pointed his gun at him and started to shoot him. "Die you freak!" the Stasi soldier pulled the trigger. Zangetsu heard the gun fired and ended his thinking. He stared at the soldier unfazed by the gunshots.

The guns magazine emptied and the soldier desperately tried to reload the gun. A white, green bluer passed by him and Zangetsu was now behind the man with the Musou Saber drawn out. Every one stared at the soldier and saw him frozen in place.

Then they saw the upper half of the soldiers body started to fall forward, leaving his lower half steadily standing. The soldier's body fell to the ground with a loud thud and an eerie silence fallowed.

"A-a monster!" One of the remaining soldiers screamed in fear and like with the earlier soldiers started to shoot at Zangetsu. The other soldiers followed him and began attacking Zangetsu.

Zangetsu moved once more and becoming a white green bluer. He first attacked the soldier that was holding his sister. He had sliced the soldier's head clean off, freeing his sister. He didn't waste any more time and went to the next soldier. He had sliced his arm clean off and a fountain of blood gushed out. The soldier screamed in pain while clutching his now stump of an arm.

He continued to decimate them. He either butchered them or dismembered them, leaving them to bleed to death. The soldiers that remained tried to run away in order to save their sorry excuse of lives. Zangetsu had noticed this and by instincts, pulled the cutting blade, activating the drivers squash function.

" **SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!"**

The melon defender started to glow and Zangetsu threw the shield towards the escaping soldiers. The melon defender has started to spin around like a Frisbee and effortlessly sliced the soldiers in half. Like a boomerang the melon defender returned to Zangetsu's hand and he turned his gaze to the last Stasi, Heinze Axmann.

Heinze was now on the ground with a terrified expression. He was trembling in fear watching Zangetsu decimate his men. Never once in his life was he afraid as he is now. Ever since he was in the Stasi it was always other people at his mercy. But now he was at the mercy of this boy, no this monster.

Zangetsu slowly walked towards Heinze. He desperately took out his pistol and started to shoot at Zangetsu. Like before Zangetsu was unfazed by the gun and when the gun runs out of bullets, he started to crawl back in a futile attempt on escaping the white demon. "Stay back! I said stay back!" by now Heinze was rumbling. "Do you know who I' am! I'm Heinze Ax…" he stopped when the melon defender was thrown inches from his face. "Hiiii!" he squealed in fear.

Zangetsu was now in front of him and immediately lifted Heinze by the throat. "How does it feel to be in the other end huh, Axmann? How does it feel to be at the mercy of someone with greater power? Tell me what are you feeling right now huh?" Heinze stared in horror at Zangetsu gleaming visor. To him it was the eyes of the devil. "Please… spare me… I'll do… whatever you want…" Zangetsu didn't respond at once, but his shoulders started to tremble and he broke in laughter.

"Hahahaha! Listen to this father! The same mouth that ordered the deaths of many, either man or woman, old or young, innocent or guilty! Is now begging for his pathetic life! Hahahaha! Oh this is rich!" Zangetsu didn't wait for his father to respond. He pulled him until Heinz's face was inches from his helm. "Tell me, how many have begged you to spare them and yet killed them in cold blood?" Heinze didn't say a word, knowing full well his answer will do no good.

"Now it's your turn." Zangetsu then punch him on the chest. As the result, Heinze threw up a large amount of blood and saliva. Zangetsu released him from his grip and let him fall to the ground. Heinze continued to cough up blood and clutching his chest in the attempt to mend the pain.

Zangetsu stared at him, examining the damage he caused with just his punch. _"My punch… I used the same amount of muscle strength as flicking my finger and it caused this much damage?"_ He then noticed Heinze was recovering and proceeded to raise the Musou Saber. "I'm getting bored looking at you. It's time to pay!" Heinze could only raise both his hands together in a last ditch effort to protect himself. "NO! DON'T KILL ME!" Zangetsu was about to end this until he felt some clutching his back.

For a moment he thought a Stasi soldier survived his attack, but removed that thought when he noticed, even with the armor on, the one clutching his back was too small to be a soldier.

He turned and saw Lisa was the one on his back. He saw that she was trembling and her eyes were shut while trying not to cry, but failing. "Lisa?" When she heard her brother utter her name, she opened her eyes and looked straight at her brother visor. "Onii-chan, please stop. You beaten them, they can't harm us anymore." He stared at her sister, confused on what she said. "What are you talking about?! This-this animal doesn't deserve to live! Do you know what he could have done to us, to you! Just thinking about it makes me want to drag this piece of shit to the BETA and let them eat him!" Lisa didn't look away from him.

"I know. I know what he could have done. But if you kill him, you'll be no different from them." She looked down to the ground and continued in a more whisper like tone. "I-I don't want you to be like them… I don't want you to stoop in there level… Please onii-chan…"

Theodore didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch, but he didn't want to refuse his sisters wish. Refusing anything she asked of him, is the last thing he would ever do. "Theo…" he heard his father calling to him. Zangetsu turned his attention to his father and saw that he was now standing while being supported by his mother. "My boy, listen to your sister. If you kill him, you'll be no different." His father pleaded and his mother gave her piece. "Please Theo listen to your father and sister."

Zangetsu lowered his Musou Saber and his family sighed in relief. Zangetsu then returned his attention back to Heinze, who was still cowering like the cowered he was. "You should be thankful to my family dog. Because of them you would live another day." Heinze was now a bit relaxed knowing he was spared, but grew more worried when he heard what Zangetsu said next. "But I want you to remember this dog. Even though you will live, remember your life is on borrowed time. Know that I could easily come for you when ever I please. Live everyday in fear and spread my name to your comrades of what has happened here today. Live and remember who you have angered." Theodore didn't know where his last words came from, but to him it felt so right to say.

The clouds that had blocked the moon light had slowly moved and the light shunned on Zangetsu. His family and Heinze stared at him in awe. It was almost like the heavens themselves have acknowledged him, deeming him as their equal. "For you have angered me, Zangetsu. He who has been authorized by the divine providence."

Not a sound was heard. It was like the whole world fell silent, fearing to gain his wrath. "Now leave dog, before I change my mind." Heinze wasted no time and started to scurry away and never looking back, fearing that Zangetsu will kill him if he did so.

He sighed and his shoulder slumped. "Onii-chan, what is this armor anyway?" He heard his sister's question. When he turned to face his sister, she flinches at his sudden reaction. He looked at her and then to his parents. Both looked like they had the same thing in mind. He sighed once more and as of instinct, he folded the melon lockseed. This caused the armor to disappear in to molten lights, reverting him back to normal. His sister and parents were taken aback at this, but relaxed when they saw him reverting back to normal.

"You'll think I'm crazy you I tell you the truth." They looked at him unsurely. Theodore then pressed the silver button on the driver realizing the lockseed from the driver. He held the melon lockseed, looked at it in amazement. "This… is my power… the power to change my fate and the world."

The three looked at tier adopted son in confusion. "We should move now. Theo can explain himself once we cross the wall." Every one nodded at Thomas's words. Except for Theodore, who was still looking at the lockseed in a trance like state. "Onii-chan we have to go." Lisa said to her brother, while holding his hand.

Theodore was brought out from his thoughts when his sister started tugging his arm. They then started to walk towards their destination, knowing full well they would make it with Theodore and his strange powers. They could finally rest easy knowing they had averted a terrible fate.

 **(Melon)**

Sagara watched the family he indirectly saved, walking toward the Berlin wall. He smiled satisfied with his decision on choosing the boy. He started to thing to give him a present for the entertaining opening act he displayed. But decided to leave that for another time, for now he had more pressing matter's to attended to.

"Hmm… who should get this next?" He looked at the Sengoku driver and Banana lockseed in his hands. "I'll leave the last driver to Shirogane Takeru, but who to give this one too." He closed his eyes, like he was searching for something in his mind.

His eyes shot wide open and gave a toothy grin. "Ah this one is quit interesting! Having no father! His family and friends ridiculing him for being half Japanese and desperately trying to escape that and proving himself to others! You would be a do greatly! Time to meet the new Baron!" He then teleported some were or sometime. No one knows, for the will of Helheim could not be truly comprehended.

 **Chapter end**

 **(Melon)**

 **AN:**

 **Okay I have no idea what possessed me to write this. I just had a writer's block when I was writing my KR OOO and Date a live fic when this came in mind. It was so destructing I had to write this now. So I'm sorry to say the update for the OOO and DAL fic will take a bit more time.**

 **Now on with this story, as the prologue set this takes place three years before canon of Schwarzesmarken. As I read the novel I really hated that most of the cast were killed off, I mean this was the darkest of the Muv Luv I have seen.**

 **I really felt sorry for Theo. So in this fic I gave Theo Zangetsu's power to 'level the playing field' so I'll say it now, the Kamen rider will literally curb stomp the BETA. I mean let's face it, Kamen Riders faces enemies way stronger then the BETA and pretty much dealt with hordes upon hordes of Kaijin with slightly powered kicks. (Check KR battride war) with ease.**

 **This first part will be Zangetsu's chronicle. As I revealed at the end that would be Gaim (Shirogane) and hinted who Baron is, would be the other protagonist of the different Muv luv series. The four main riders are Gaim, Zangetsu, Baron and Ryugen. Each will have a different set of stories and at the end all will meet in a final big fic.**

 **The appearance of the rider's would shifter the Alternative universe in a major change. What type of changes I would reveal later on.**

 **Lastly the 'Creator' would play a major role here, but would leave that to your imaginations for now.**

 **This is Berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	2. Prologue: The forest from another world

**I don't own Kamen Rider Series or Muv luv. All are owned by their respective creator, publishers and ECT.**

 **(Melon)**

 **AN: Before reading, I want to warn you guys to have knowledge of the Muv Luv Alternative universe to know its history.**

 **(Melon)**

 **Prologue 2: The forest from another world**

 **Third person POV:**

Theodore sat on the table while staring at his Sengoku driver and Melon lockseed. It has been five days since that fateful night; he felt a sense of normality after they reached the Berlin wall and smuggled themselves to West Germany. Thanks to his father's connection and statues, they were given asylum without question.

Everything has been provided for them. It was like they never left their home back in East Germany. In a way they were now living a peaceful life. Although when the military questioned them about their escape, they kept them in the dark about his powers. Even if they did tell, who would believe them? A stranger appeared who somehow froze time and gave Theodore a belt that could create a fruit themed super powered armor coming down from some strange portal. Even Theodore's parents would not believe him if they didn't see it for themselves. As for Lise, see saw her brother as some short of hero. Like the heroes from fairy tales she used to read.

Theodore smiled remembering his sister's smile and joyful expression. He wanted to protect her smile at all cost. He stopped his reminiscing and stood up and grabbed both the Sengoku driver and lockseed, placing both in his pocket. Leaving the room, he went down the stare and saw Lise near the front door, who was dressed rather warmly. "Are you going out Lise?"

Lise jerked a bit when she suddenly heard her brother's voice. "Ah onii-chan, you were awake?" she asked in a surprised tone. "Yah… I was just fiddling with the driver." He then looked over at the clock and saw two hours had passed since he woke up and studied the Sengoku driver. "I didn't realize two hours passed. Were you heading too?"

His sister smiled and showed him the bag she was holding. "I was about to buy ingredients for lunch and dinner. Since mom and dad won't be home for a few days. So we'll have to make dinner ourselves." Theodore did recall his dad mentioning they would be gone. He was too engrossed on the belt; that he didn't listen on what he said. "He did say something about that. But Lise, you should have told me you were going out. It's still too dangerous to go alone." Even if they made it out of East Germany, there still the possibility of Stasi spies here. Even when he scared the shit out of Heinze, there is still a chance the Stasi would target them, especially Theodore, with his new power and all.

Still Lise gave him a cheerful smile, showing him that she wasn't afraid. "I'm not scared onii-chan." Theodore raised a brow at her answer. "Because I know you'll protect me." That caused him to blush. Her belief in him made him feel strange. It wasn't a bad feeling, it felt nice to him. He looked at his side, avoiding his sister gaze while scratching his cheek. "I will… always."

The last part that Theodore said made Lise blush and caused her heart to pound a bit. She was now staring at the ground, trying to avoid looking at her brother. _"Why is my heart… but his my brother!"_ she franticly thought.

Theodore then noticed her sister's strange action and grew worried. "Are you okay Lise?" Lise jerked up was brought out from her thoughts when she heard Theodor's voice. Her blush grew a few shads deeper and was a bit in a panic. "Ah, no it's nothing! We better get going Onii-chan." She said trying to steer the situation in to another subject.

Theodore looked at her oddly, but didn't pay it too much mind. He grabbed his coat from the rack and quickly put it on. He then opened the front door and saw the snow covered street. He stretches out his hand towards his sister. She started at for a second, but then grabs his hand and smiled at him.

Theodore then closed and locked the door and started to walk with his sister hand and hand to start their normal day. Yet unknown to them it was anything BUT normal.

 **(Melon)**

 **Third Person POV:**

Sagara was currently standing over on a cliff on Kashgar. He was staring at a large chiseled, rocky stricture that was clearly not naturally made. In fact this structure was the very first BETA hive that was constructed on earth, the Original Hive.

He was staring at it with an unreadable expression and he looked down on the base of the structure and saw thousands upon thousands of BETA that were either digging or maintaining the Hive itself.

The most common BETA in sight was large, red spider like in appearance. With human like arms, a large human mouth with its teeth clearly seen and a grotesque formed head with multiple mushroom shaped antennas. This particular kind of BETA the humans called TANK class.

The next kind of BETA was scorpion like. It had large green pinchers and stump like legs with a large human shaped head with teeth bared sprouted on its back. This particular strain is called the GRAPPLER class.

The next BETA was standing erect. Its leg supported a hump like body and large slug like eyes. This BETA strain is one of most feared by the humans, the LASER class.

The last of the visible BETA strain is by far the largest, it toward with pointed legs, an insect like body and ends with a human like head. This is the FORT class BETA.

Sagara looked at them in disgust, something very rare for the will of Helheim to do. He wanted nothing more but to open a large crack and send countless of Inves to slaughter these foul creatures, but he wouldn't. He hated to admit it; the BETA could help the people of this world to evolve further along with Helheim invasion. Even if it was only a small nudge. They were unimportant in the grander scale of things. After all, he already knew what the BETA were and WHO had made them.

His eyes then widened when he felt someone entered the forest. He smiled, thankful for something interesting happened today. "Well, took him long enough." He then summoned something on his hand. In a flash of rainbow light a lockseed appeared on his hand.

The Lockseed in his hand was unlike the ordinary lockseed. The entire lock was white in color, instead of the normal silver and the shaft was golden, contrast to the normal black. The major difference is that the image it bares was not a fruit or a nut. Instead it showed an image of some type of flower, a cherry blossom flower. "I'll give this too him when he has enough taste of the forest. I'll let him enjoy himself for now." he laughed with amusement, thinking what Theodore's reaction with his encounter with the forest.

 **(MELON)**

Back with Theodore and Lise, the two were shopping at the local food mart. Lise was happily picking ingredients for the dish Eintopf, which is a traditional German dish basically consisting ofbroth, some vegetables, potatoes or pulses and then some meat (commonly pork, beef or chicken) or sometimes fish.

Theodore was content watching his sister, but kept a vigilant eye with his surroundings. He was still paranoid with the chance a Stasi spy would sneak in the Berlin wall and hunt them down. For that reason he was clutching the Sengoku driver in his pocket, ready to transform at any moment.

Lise noticed her brother's paranoid state. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and did something to get his attention. "Ouch! Stop pinching me Lise!" Lise pinch Theodore's arm and had brought him out of his thoughts. She was still pouting when she berated him.

"Onii-chan, I said to stop with that habit of yours!" she said while Theodore rubbed the pinched spot. "Lise, I was just-." He was interrupted when Lise pointed her finger at him. "No! I don't want to hear it. I just want to spend a normal day with you onii-chan. We're rarely alone together so I want to make the most of it!"

Theodore sighed at her silly request yet smiled at it. "Okay, okay, I'll stop with my paranoia. I really spoil you too much." He said while smiling. His sister gave a triumphant smirk. "Right, now we better finish up shopping. It's almost lunch time and we still have to cook." She then went ahead. Theodore just shook his head and followed his sister and make sure she doesn't trip or bump in to someone by accident.

After they finished their shopping the two were now heading home. Theodore looked up in the sky and quietly looked at the falling snow. It was a calming and peaceful to see and made it look like the world was at peace and not in war with the BETA. It was strange to him. People at this very moment were dying a hopeless battle. _"Even with this power, I have no idea what to do."_ He thought. Lise noticed the far off look he had and grew worried for him.

"Onii-chan what's the matter" Theodore looked at her and saw the worried looked she was giving him. He didn't want to make her worry, so he pushed back his thoughts and gave her a gentle smile. "It's nothing Lise. I was just thinking about some stuff." He said. "If you say so." His sister said back.

The two continued to walk in silence for a while until Theodore broke the silence. "So what exactly are you going to make?" he asked curiously. Her sister turned to him and smiled. "You're favorite, Eintopf!" At her answer, Theodore looked at the content in the basket, more specifically the pork. "But you hate pork." Theodore asked curiously on why his sister would by something she disliked. "But you love pork onii-chan!"

"I know, but still…" Lise turned her attention back on the street. Her smile didn't disappear. "I… just want to support you onii-chan, even if it's in a small way like this." All Theodore could do was to stare at her. Deep down he questioned if he had the will to fight. Back with the Stasi he admitted it was because of the heat of the moment that he could kill them mercilessly. But now, he could tell he was shaken on what he done. Yet her sister, who indirectly admitted she didn't have the means to fight, she still had the drive to help in some way. He admired that. This, in some way, helped him with his resolve.

"Thanks Lise. I really have the best imouto in the world." Lise eyes widened at the last part. I bright blush appeared and she was now fidgeting. Theodore laughed, enjoying her sister's flustered face.

Then something caught the attention of the two. On the ally they were about to pass, they saw something really out of place. What they saw was a large patch of grass with plant life they had never seen in their entire life. One of said plant life had the same appearance of candy canes, but more rigid. The other's had similarity with dandelions, but far larger than normal. But the thing that was the most unusual of them all was the large zipper crack floating on the ground.

"Onii-chan this looks like the same portal that appeared when you used your lockseed." Theodore nodded at his sister. True, it was the same kind of crack they saw when he summoned his melon arms. "It looks like it leads to some kind of forest."

Theodore started to walk towards the portal. Lise didn't ask, but followed her brother. Both entered the crack and both rendered speechless on the sight of the forest.

The two felt the forest was **unnatural** , like it was completely **alien**. The forest was dense with trees so large it raised as far as the eye could see. Each and every tree was being entangled by vines that had strange reddish, purple skinned fruit growing from them. Lastly the forest is engulfed by thick dense mist that made the two have difficulty in breathing, slightly.

"Onii-chan, what is this place?" Lise asked, but her brother remained silent, observing the Helheim forest. _"This forest… I could tell this is where the Melon arms originated."_

Lise then spotted the strange fruit and urges her brother to investigate it. "What kind of fruit is this?" Once again Theodore remained silent. He then picked two of the fruits and stared at it. Something was urging Theodore to it eat the fruit, but another was telling him to throw it away. Slowly the urge to eat the fruit was winning. He was about to eat the fruit, but stopped when he heard his sister quietly called for him. "Onii-chan, look over there."

He turned around and what he saw had robbed him of words. The creature appears to be humanoid. It skin was like a grey organic armored skin. It had a hunched back and its frontal body had exposed muscles being slightly covered with the grey organic armored skin. Its face was deformed and it's had eyeless holes that acted as its eyes and an insect like mouth. This creature is known as an Inves, the Elementary Inves.

"What the hell is that?" Theodore said in fear yet with curiosity in his tone while Lise clutched her brother's arm in fear. "Are those BETA's?" Theodore didn't know, but he was sure that they weren't. For one they weren't attacking them. They were more interested at the strange fruit. "I don't think so. If that thing was a BETA, it should be attacking us by now." He assured his sister. They continued to observe the Inves and saw it plucked one of the fruits from the vine.

The Inves devoured the fruit greedily, like it was the most exquisite thing in the world. Once done, it started to twitch and sprouted two pairs of fly like wings. Theodore and Lise gasp in shock on what they saw. The Inves had just gained the ability of flight when it devoured the fruit.

"What the hell are these fruits?" Theodore said while looking at the pair of fruits in his hands. Then out of the blue more of the Elementary Inves came to the winged Inves and started to eat the strange fruit. Some didn't gain wings for some reason.

'Onii-chan, more are coming." She said worriedly while clutching on his arm a bit tighter. "Yah we better head back to the portal. We have to move quietly Lise." She nodded at her brother's instruction. They slowly turned back at the direction of the portal but froze in place on the creature in front of them.

The creature was humanoid. Its skin, like the Elementary Inves was an organic armor. Its legs were grey like ash. Its upper body was green with strange marking all over it. His shoulder sported shoulder guards with the same markings adorning it. Its left hand was human like while its right was enlarge with sharp, sword like claws. Lastly its head was like that of a longed necked, demonic turtle with demonic red eyes. This particular Inves is called the Byakko Inves.

"Shit! Stay behind me Lise!" he ordered while shoving Lise behind him. He brought out his Sengoku driver and placed it in front of his waist, materializing the belt strap. Then he felt something happening with the two fruits he was holding.

The two fruits started to glow. Then with a splash of liquid light the two fruits became lockseeds. The first lockseed bared the image of a durian with LS-12 labeled on the center. This is the Durian Lockseed.

The second lockseed has the image of a mango and on its center was labeled LS-11. This is the Mango Lockeseed.

He stared in shock at the two lockseed while in thought. _"These fruits are lockseeds!? How is it now they turned to lockseed and not earlier on!? Is it because of the driver!?"_ While h was in thought. The Byakko Inves charged towards the two. Sensing the danger Theodore turned to his sister and tackled her to the ground and avoided the charging Inves.

"Onii-chan!?" Lise said in embarrassment. Even in this dangerous situation, she couldn't help but be concuss about being in this position with her brother. Theodore didn't mind with Lise's embarrassed state. Right now he had to deal with the Inves.

He got up while helping her sister and said to her. "Lise get behind the trees. Don't come out until I say so." Lise nodded without questioning him. Once she was behind one of the nearby tree. Theodore held one of the new lockseed's he obtained, the Durian Lockseed.

" **DURIAN!"**

He activated the lockseed and he looked up were the portal should be, but instead he saw liquid energy coming from the surrounding trees and formed the durian arms. Theodore didn't mind about that small difference. He then placed the durian lockseed to the driver and locked the shaft.

" **LOCK ON!"**

He pushed the cutting blade and sliced the lockseed in half. Like with the Melon arms the part of the lockseed that remained attached on the driver had the image of a sliced durian, while the sliced half that was attached on the bottom had an image of a spiked broad sword.

" **SOIYA! DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS! (Five count bell ring with cheering crowds)"**

The spiky, metal durian fell on him. Once landed the arms disassembled itself, forming the chest plate and shoulder guard. His entire armor was now heavily spiked. Two larger spikes formed, one each on the shoulder guards and two more on each side of his helmet. On his hands was a pair of broadswords with serrated edges on the blades, as well as spikes on what would be the flat of the blades, with the tips of the blades near-shovel like in design, making them act like saws as well. These weapons are called the Duri Noko.

" _Okay, first the Japanese themed armor and now, its Roman gladiators… pretty cool!"_ The Byakko Inves once again charged towards Zangetsu. He took battle stance and charged towards the Inves. Once near he slashed with one of the Duri Noko and assuming it would easily cut through the Inve's. But to his surprise, it did not cut through. Instead it just slashed along its hardened skin, creating smoke and sparks. The attack did not kill the Inves but was enough to make it stagger.

" _What the hell is that thing made of!?"_ Now the Inves roared and like the beast it is, charged to Zangetsu with more zeal. Zangetsu gave it a crossed slash and kicked it back. Zangetsu didn't give the Inves a chance to retaliate. One of his broad sword glowed in a yellow hue and he threw it to the Inves. The sword span like a buzz saw and went it hit the Inves, caused an explosion and had caused the Inves to sprawl to the ground, twitching in pain while smoke emitted from its body.

Taking this chance, Zangetsu pulled the cutting blade twice, activating the driver's finisher. "Durian AU LAIT!" Then a large durian made of yellow energy formed over Zangetsu. He jumped and flipped kick the large durian towards the Inves like a soccer ball. The result was the complete obliteration of the Byakko Inves. Nothing was left except for a large creator, fire and smoke. Theodore sighed in relief after the death of the Inves. He was about to close the lockseed until he heard his sisters alarmed tone.

"Onii-chan the portal's closing!" Looking over to the crack he saw that the zipper of the crack was slowly closing, and then he heard the cries of the Elementry Inves heading their way. Zangetsu started to panic for not knowing what to do. In his mind two choices conflicted with each other. " _Shit! If we try and run to the portal, the monsters will follow us to town!"_ He looked over his sister, who right now was just as scared as he was. He clenched his fist indicating he was making his final decision.

"Lise! Go to the portal now, before it completely close!" I said, while walking towards her. She looked at him with widened eyes, completely shocked on what he said. "Wha-what are you saying! I can't just leave you here!" she said in a desperate manner. "I'll be fine! Please, Lise go to the portal while I fend the monsters off!" Now Lise had her hands clutching Zangetu's armor in a desperate manner. "No, I can't leave you here! I won't! Pleas onii-chan, don't leave me!"

Lise was now crying, still clutching on her brother. Behind his helm, Zangetsu had a pained expression. He promised he would never refuse anything she would ask of him, but to protect her. This time, this one time, he must refuse her. "I'm sorry Lise…" Zangetsu the lifted her up and with his enhanced strength, he tossed her to the other side of the portal.

Lise made it out of the crack. She had landed on her back with a soft thud. But even with the pain she felt, she immediately got up and started to run back to Helheim. Yet it was for not, the crack's zipper hasten its close. By the time she was inches away from the crack; it was completely closed and disappeared. She froze in place. Her brain wastrying to comprehend what just happened. She then fell to her knees, never looking away from where the crack was. She had a devastated look, her hand was outstretched on were the crack was. Her hand was clenching and unclenching, like she was trying to grab something. "Onii-chan… where did you go…?"

 **(Melon)**

Zangetsu kept on staring at were the crack was. The devastated look his sister had, pained him to no end. He clenched his fist and slowly turned to face the approaching horde of Elementary Inves. With a splash of yellow, liquid energy, a new pair of Duri Noko materialized on his hands. He took fighting stance and was about to charge, but stopped when he heard something that should not be here.

 **"Be warned."**

It was a voice of a girl. It was melodic and hypnotic in tone, a voice that could heal any wounds if heard. But it also sounded sad. Zangetsu tried to find were the source of the voice is but found no one. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

 **"If you take this path, there will be no turning back."**

Then in front of Zangetsu a girl appeared in a flash of light. The girl was in her teens. She had long reddish blond hair, tied with a large yellow bow and a long ahoge was present. Her eyes had different color in each side. One was red like blood while the other was ruby colored. Her dress was long, elegant that left her shoulders bared and had reached up to her feet and covering them. Zangetsu could only stare at her in amazement. Her beauty was of mortal reach, but something in her that made Zangetsu think of her divine in nature.

 **"The road you will take will be bloody. You will know suffering, lost, hate and despair. You will fight battle until the bitter end, until this very world will be dyed in to your image."**

Zangetsu didn't say a word; his head was facing the ground, like he was in deep thought. His shoulders started to shake and he gave out a soft chuckle. He then faced the unknown woman. "From the very first moment strapped on the driver, I knew the path I would take. I never hesitated knowing that it could same my family. Even if I could not save everyone, at the least I could protect the few. I don't care about fate or what plane it has. But if fate will stand in my way… then I'll just destroy it! I will shatter it with these hands, I will prevail!"

With his final declaration, the woman gave Zangetsu a sad smile before disappearing. He once again took fighting stance and charged at the approaching Inves.

When he reached the first of the Inves in front of the group, Zangetsu thrust both Duri Noko to the Inves. The Inves fell to the ground with sparks from Zangestu's attack. The next two Inves tried to flank him from both his sides, but Zangetsu saw it coming and slashed the Inves on his right, while kicking the on his left.

One of the flying Inves was able to land a hit on Zangetsu. From above, the Inves dropped next to Zangetsu and landed rapid hits on him. The force of the attacks didn't damage him, but was enough to force Zangetsu to stagger back. The Inves swarm took advantage at Zangestu's current state and started to gather on him, overwhelming him with their numbers. "Don't fuck with me!" he yelled and pushed the cutting blade of the sengoku driver once.

 **"SOIYA! DURIAN SQUASH!"**

Zangetsu's right foot started to glow. A huge amount of force started to gather on both his legs. He then jumped high up to the air. The Inves's that piled up on him were blown away, scattering in a crud circle. He outstretched his right foot, aiming at the Inves. He then started to drop towards them while the glowing energy on his foot started to glow brighter and larger each second he approaches the Inves.

He landed and a large explosion was made. The Inves were no match for the power it unleashed and were all reduced to ash. Small patches of fire were scattered around, but they slowly dispersed. Zangetsu sighed in relief, relaxing after defeating the group of Inves. He closed the lockseed and reverted back to normal. He looked around his surrounding, unsure on what to do. He then saw a large, rather flat boulder and proceeded to sit on it. "Now that the danger had pass, how the hell I'm I getting out of here."He looked for any sign for a crack, but only saw the perpetual forest. He looked down in disappointment. "Where's Sagara when you need him." Yet his wish was about to be granted.

"You called?" Theodore spans to the direction of the voice and saw the man in question. When Theodore looked at him, he saw Sagara wasn't wearing the strange clothing he wore when they first met. This time he was wearing Middle Eastern clothing with snake like design. "Sagara… how are… ah forget it. I kind of expected you would show up." He said with an exasperated tone. For some strange reason Theodore knew Sagara was somewhere near. "So Theodore, how do you find the Helheim forest?" Sagara asked, but Theodore didn't answer him. He instead asked Sagara a question. "This forest is called Helheim?" Sagara in response outstretched both his arms like he was about to speak a grand declaration.

"Yes, the forest known as Helheim, a forest from another world that is infested by the beasts you fought, the Inves!" Theodore processed the information he received from Sagara. Now he was really curious on whom Sagara is. "Here catch!" breaking his train of thought, Theodore caught whatever Sagara threw.

The object in Theodore's hand was the Sakura Hurricane lock vehicle. He looked at the lockseed in wonder and was confused why the lockseed was different from the rest. "This is called a lock vehicle and is entirely different from the other lockseed." Theodore was half listening on Sagaras explanation. He was still observing the Sakura lock. "Unlike with the normal lockseeds, this can't change to any arms, but it changes to something else. Try it!"

He did so and the lock vehicle started to levitate. The lock grew larger and larger and formed into a motor bike with its entire frame was based on the Sakura flower. "Wow, now this is something you don't see every day." Theodore examined the Sakura hurricane in amazement while in his mind he wondered why it was based on a flower.

"This vehicle is called the Sakura hurricane. With this you can freely come and go to the Helheim forest." Theodore's eyes shot up when he heard what Sagara said. This further fueled his curiosity. Why is Sagara going in great length to help him? "Sagara, why are helping me so much. What do you have planed form me." Sagara stared at him for a while and made Theodore uncomfortable. He sighed before answering.

"Usually I'm just an observer and don't interfere this much. But, since this is a abnormal circumstance, I'm 'bending' the rules a bit." Theodore stared with narrowed eyes on what Sagara had said. "So in hind sight, this is all a game to you!" he shouted in rage. His anger fueled when Sagara discreetly describe all of this was a game. Sagara kept his smile, unfazed at Theodore's outrage. "Well you can look at it that way. In the end, does it really matter?" Theodore didn't say anything. All he could do was look at the ground in silent rage. Internally admitting that what Sagara said was true. "Fine… at least answer some of my question."

Theodore said while Sagara raised a hand, stopping him from saying anything further. "Now if I tell you anything more about the forest and its origins that would give you too much advantage. You have to find out for yourself. Learn, experiment. You have to do that on your own Theodore." Theodore didn't say anything. He only sighed in defeat, but asked one question and hopefully Sagara would answer. "At least answer this Sagara…" He didn't respond. Sagara only waited for him to speak. "If this is a 'game', will there be others like me?"

He waited for an answer. Every second fear builds up inside of him. It ended when Sagara started to laugh. "Of course there will be others! There won't be any challenge if you were the only one!" Theodore only closed his eyes, slowly accepting this revelation. "Farewell Theodore. I hope next we meet, you would have matured more." With nothing else to say Sagara dissolved in to molten, blue lights and disappeared. Theodore stood in silence. Only hearing the far cry of the Inves and running streams.

He sighed and went to the bike and went on it. He grabbed the helmet that materialized along with the Sakura hurricane, but paused when he realized something. "I don't know how to drive this…" he sat still for a while, but just decided to go with it. "How hard can it be?" When Theodore started and the bike came to life, once it did, the bike flipped forward and sent him to the ground, landing on his back. Theodore groaned in pain and only layed there, letting the pain pass. "This will take a while."

 **Chapter End**

 **(Melon)**

 **AN: Hey guys this berserkerzero7 bringing another chapter of Zangetsu's Chronicles. Not much to say about this chapter. It's just cover's Lise and Theodore's interaction and discovery of Helheim. But still I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **So I want inform that I'll take a break from writing. A week or so and will get started on my other fics. That's all This is berserkerzero7 signing off.**

 **Edit: Here I fixed it. I have no idea how the last parts became a wall of text. So I apologize for that.**


End file.
